


A Cold Beer

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🥀 The Black Tapes 🥀 [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Comfort/Angst, Cults, Developing Alex Reagan/Richard Strand, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Diners, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Journalism, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Murder, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alex Reagan/Richard Strand, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mystery, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, Partners in Crime, Random & Short, Romance And Tragedy, Romantic Friendship, Serial Killers, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Tears, Trying something new, Work Date, case files, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While at a bar Alex and Strand try to deal with the guilt they feel over not being able to catch the sick bastards who have been committing a string of bizarre murders.
Relationships: Alex Reagan & Richard Strand, Alex Reagan/Richard Strand
Series: 🥀 The Black Tapes 🥀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016634
Kudos: 3





	A Cold Beer

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this might seem a little strange but I was watching a random murder mystery from LIfetime and the dynamic between the two detectives reminded me a lot of Alex and Strand which is what inspired this story.
> 
> This is honestly the first time that I've ever written something like this so please tell me what you think about it.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Alex took a sip of her beer as she listened to the noise that came from the surrounding bar, she let out a small sigh as she tried to reread the file in front of her once more but her tired eyes weren’t allowing her to focus like she wished she could.

“Need a break?” A gentle voice asked, causing Alex to look up and gaze into the eyes of the man across from her.

She gave a weary smile as she looked at her partner Richard Strand, who was nursing his own beer as he looked at the other half of the case they were working on.

“No, no, just trying to clear my head,” Alex said as she took another sip of her beer, almost wishing she had gotten something stronger but at the same time thankful that she hadn’t. She tried to force a smile as she noted the look in Strand’s gaze as he looked over at her with worry. “I’m fine really,” She said, trying to assure him, but she knew that he wasn’t believing a word she was saying.

Alex gave him a forced, fake smile, a fake smile so convincing that only he and a hand full of others could see through. She knew it wouldn’t work on him, but she had hoped that maybe he was tired enough to believe the lying smile that was on her face.

“Alex… “ Richard started worried lines crossing his face as he looked at her with concern, Alex was sure that she was the only one that got to see this side of him. “You can head home if you want, I can take it from here,” He offered knowing that Alex wouldn’t take the offer, not even if she was forced.

“No, I’m fine, I swear,” Alex said knowing the forced smile wasn’t working, but she knew that it wouldn’t on him. “In fact, I think I’m going to get another beer,” She said, not bothering to acknowledge that the beer she had was still half full. “Do you want one?” She asked as she went to slide from the booth seat that she sat in. 

Alex knew she didn’t need another beer, but she needed to get away from Strand and his knowing eyes, at least for a few minutes so she could collect herself. She didn’t know how but he had always been able to get her to open up; he had always been able to break down her walls, and even though at times he was a bit too blunt he always tried to help and always tried to show her that he cared.

She couldn’t complain that much about it since she was the same with him, she could get him to open up unlike anyone before. Granted, it took a bit longer for her to convince him that she wasn’t going anywhere and that he could let down his walls but that’s what being partners was for.

“Alex, wait… “ Strand said, his voice gentle as he reach forward and carefully grabbed her hand, causing Alex to stop at the end of the booth right before she could get up. “ I know I’m not the best with emotions and I don’t think that will ever change,” He said, letting out a slight life as he squeezed Alex’s hand. “But I know when something’s bothering you,” He said as he looked at her, wanting to get the message through. “And I know that this case, this case has been a lot to handle,” He sighed, trying to let Alex know that she wasn’t alone.

“Richard… “ Alex started trying to cut him off since she honestly didn’t want to talk about this right now. In fact, she didn’t want to talk about it until they had solved this case that had been kicking their asses for the last few weeks.

“You don’t have to talk about it now,” Richard blurted out, cutting Alex off with an apologetic look in his eyes as he gave her hand another squeeze. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he needed her to listen to everything he had to say. “But when you’re ready to talk about or talk about anything for that matter, please understand that I’m here,” He said with a soft, sad smile that showed just how much this case was affecting him as well. 

That wasn’t really that big of a shock since neither of them had been getting any sleep for a while now, not since the fourth body had showed up making it clear that whoever these bastards were they didn’t intend on stopping anytime soon.

Alex didn’t move for a moment as she looked down at Richard’s hand that was still carefully holding her own, as if at any second one wrong touch would shatter her to pieces. She tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill from her gaze, but unfourtently a few tears ran down her cheek and fell against her dark jacket. Richard like always said nothing about Alex’s tears, for he knew that at times this job got too much even for someone as tough and as strong as Alex.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Alex whispered after a few more seconds, her eyes still trained on the hand that Richard was gently grasping the idea to get another beer had long since left her mind as she sat with her partner. “I can’t stop thinking about how scared they must have been, how scared they were,” She whispered, trying not to choke on the emotion that was welling up in her throat.

“Alex…” Richard whispered as he looked at her with sad eyes, knowing how she felt since late at night he often wondered about that as well when he couldn’t sleep and the silence of the night seemed to hate him more than ever to the point it would leave him alone with his thoughts.

“I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault,” Alex sighed as a few more tears slipped down her face, but she forced herself not to break down. “I can’t help but think that if we had just stopped these bastards like we were supposed, then there wouldn’t be ten people’s blood spilled on the ground,” She said as she shook her head taking a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down.

“You can’t think like that,” Richard said softly, as he gave her hand another squeeze, silently taking note that this time Alex returned a squeeze with her own. “It’s not your fault Alex, it’s not anyone’s fault but the monsters that are doing this,” He tried to reassure her wanting her to understand that she was not at fault for the actions of the cruel people in this world.

“I still can’t help but feel this way,” Alex whispered as she finally looked up at him with watery eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t judge her if he saw a few tears slip down her face. They had been through too much together for either of them to judge one another other than the weird food that they liked to eat. “I can’t help but feel that if we could have done something, if we could have just put two pieces together or connected the dots somewhere then maybe we could have saved them,” She whispered a tear trailing down her cheek as she gripped tightly to Strand’s hand. “And before you tell me, I know that there will always be these what ifs that float around but still that doesn’t stop the guilt from getting the better of me sometimes,” Alex explained as she gave a bitter smile towards her partner and friend.

For a few seconds everything was quiet between them as the sounds of the bar they were in echoed around them. 

“I understand,” Richard said, breaking the silence between them as he ran his thumb over Alex’s knuckles in hopes of comforting her and at least easing some of the pain she felt.

“I know,” Alex breathed out a said smile pulling at her lips as she looked at the person that just might be the best friend she had ever had despite Nic. “I think you’re the only one that can truly ever understand,” She said as she gripped his hand tighter than before and let out a shaky breath as she felt Richard grip her hand back in his own tight grip.

Neither said a word as they both just sat there in their booth, both quietly looking at one another as they gripped tightly to one another’s hand in fear of letting go, both scared of breaking if the other were to vanish into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick there are a few things that you guys should know about this story that I felt were important.
> 
> Strand is an older detective and Alex is his partner but she's not a rookie whatsoever.
> 
> The murders they are speaking of do have to do with a cult, do I have any clue what this cult is or what they're doing not at all. I just thought that a cult killing people fit with this strange AU that I've created since it is The Black Tapes.
> 
> Alex and Richard do have a thing for one another and everyone knows it but them.
> 
> That's really all that I needed to tell you guys.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
